The Breakfast Club
by Murrie
Summary: Students from Degrassi during a Saturday detention, where no one wants to be. Could these characters possibley get along and maybe even share a bond? Based off the 80's flick!
1. chapter one::

The Breakfast Club  
  
By: Frankie B.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a product of my imagination, though some of the lines are direct quotes from the movie The Breakfast Club. The characters are not mine but belong to the creators of Degrassi. I own nothing, because if I did, Marco would so not be gay and Ash would so not be going out with Craig, and I would be the star... yeah, me....  
  
Author Notes: I have a slight obsession with the 80's, and this is something to sate the addiction. So I used Degrassi characters and the basic outline of the movie plot from The Breakfast Club. In this one, Ashley and Paige aren't friends but Craig and Manny did hook up while Ash and Craig were going out. Paige feels bad for her ex-friend, and that is why she does not like Craig. I fear my characters may bit a bit OOC but try and deal, okie dokie?  
  
::chapter one::  
  
Paige Michaelchuck glared out the window as her Father's car pulled up to the front steps in front of Degrassi High. He patted her shoulder lightly, and she turned to look at him. "Are you sure you couldn't get me out of this? I can't believe you couldn't," she added angerily, glaring at him.  
  
"Well honey, skipping school to go shopping with your friends is definitely not going to get you anywhere in life. Neither is getting to spoiled," Mr. Michalechuck said. He grinned at her and handed her the brown bag which contained her lunch. She took it, her eyes fiery, and got out of the shnazzy vehicle. She turned her back on him, ignoring the, "Bye, honey!" that he called before she slammed the door. Paige Michaelchuck should not have to go to Saturday Detention. Especially not for skipping GYM class, which technically was not going to further her education. Only her physical health, which was not an issue as she was on the Spirit Squad at school. The Spirit Squad was just another name for cheerleader - cheerleader had become too tainted of a word, and they definitely did not want to taint their squad.  
  
She trudged (well, trudge was not the word, as you simply cannot trudge in Jimmy Choo stilletos - but the attitude in the way she walked had trudge written all over it) up the stairs in front of the school, swung open the glass double - doors, and strutted down the hall to the Media Room. Mr. Radditch was unfourtunately hosting the session of teenage punishment, and the Media Room had all glass walls, and he thought it would be easier to keep an eye on those in the room if the walls were glass.  
  
Once she caught sight of who was sitting in the room, she groaned inwardly and hesitated at the doorway. There were a few of the people she despised most in the school - Tobey, a pitiful grade nine who had the misfourtune of being Ashley Kerwin's step - brother, Craig, a grade ten who was a musician and upcoming photographer as well as Ashley's current boyfriend, Ellie Nash, who happened to be Ash's best friend and fellow Goth girl, and Sean, a grade nine that was supposed to be in Paige's grade and was a Bad Boy.  
  
"This is going to be fun," she mumbled under her breath as she sauntered into the room, not sitting by any of the fellow detentioners.  
  
* - * - *  
  
"This is Saturday Detention, people. There will be no horsing around. There will be no talking. This is not a study hall," Principal Radditch said, jabbing the button on the computer screen in front of Tobey's face. The ninth grader snapped back, eyes wide and slightly nervous. He didn't usually get in trouble - especially not in enough trouble to have to go to detention on a Saturday morning. His Dad had been furious - and Ashley had thought the incident hilarious and teased him every chance she got. Things were just hard all over.  
  
"What do you expect us to do for eight hours in a computer lab? Read a book?" asked Sean, cocking up an eyebrow at the teacher, whom he loathed. Sean was the toughest freshmen in the entire class, with short, dishwater blonde hair and blue eyes. Tobey had not liked Sean for a very long time, as Tobey had a huge crush on Emma Nelson, and she was Sean's girlfriend. But the two had broken up recently, and now things were looking up in the Emma department....  
  
"No. I expect you to think about your actions. I expect you to think about what exactly you did wrong and how to fix it." Mr. Radditch glared directly at Sean the entire duration that his lips were flapping. "I am doing things a little differently this time. All of you will have to write a paper on what you did wrong, due at the end of the detention.  
  
"Um.... Mr. Radditch, are you sure this is the detention room? Isn't there like, a seperate room for girls or something?" asked Paige Michaelchuck, after raising her manicured and into the air. She was one of the hottest girls in all of Degrassi - not just her grade. She had light blonde hair, today styled in curly ringlets, and pretty, honey brown eyes. Though she may not have been the nicest girl in Degrassi, she had the coolest clothes and everyone wanted to be her friend. Or her boyfriend.  
  
"Sweetie, this is the room for everyone," Ellie said, grinning fakely and then rolling her brown eyes. She was a completely different story. Ellie was a gothic - punk girl with her own attitude (more like Baditude). She had long red hair, which she generally wore in two long braids. She was pretty in a different way - in a classic sort of way. But she was always so ... closed off. She and people didn't get along well.  
  
"Right, Miss Nash. No moving around, either. Now, I'm going to be right over there -" he pointed to a room across the hall, which was completely closed off except for the door, which was held open. "And I will be able to see everything that goes on in this room. Everything," he emphasized, sounding a bit like a perverted stalker that they always warn you about on commercials. "You may type the papers, but nothing else to be done on the computers. Remember, I can trace everywhere you go." He raised his eyebrows than stalked out of the room, grumbling under his breath about teenagers today (don't all adults?).  
  
Everyone was awkwardly silent for the longest time. There were no words exchanged, and the only sounds were those of the humming technology. The ticking of the clock could be heard. That is, until Sean stood up and moved computers, until he was sitting behind Paige and Craig, who had sat by eachother on accident, thinking that they could move later.  
  
"Didn't you hear Radditch? No moving around," said Craig pointedly. He personally didn't want to be close to the up - and - coming delinquent, that had made out with Ash when she and Jimmy were still going out. True, she had been on drugs, but it still hurt nonetheless.  
  
"Didn't you hear Radditch also say, no talking?" mocked Sean in a high tone. Each student straightened up though when Radditch poked his head in the room, and informed them that he would be going to the bathroom and would be back in approximately five minutes. He started off, and Sean grinned mischievously. As soon as the dreaded principal was out of sight, he hopped up and stolled across the hall, then reached up and fiddled with the door.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Tobey curiously.  
  
"How should we know?" replied Craig defensively. He and Sean had always gotten along before... 'Guess Emma was right when she said he had changed,' he thought. He raked a hand through his messy black curls. Craig had that soulful, lost - puppy dog look to him. He had big brown eyes and was a tall, broad shouldered guy. He was a total hunk.  
  
"If he gets caught, we're all dead. And I'm not going to spend another Saturday here," said Paige pointedly. She glared at him as he strolled back into the room. The door slammed shut, and Sean lurched into his seat when Radditch came running.  
  
"What was that? Who closed that door?" cried Radditch, angerily.  
  
"The door just closed, sir," replied Sean smart-ass like, with a smug expression on his face.  
  
After examinning the door, he stormed back over. "Who pulled those knuts out?"  
  
"Knuts fall out, sir. The world is an imperfect place." Sean grinned, and the rest of the crew watched. Seeing someone stand up to Mr. Radditch - or any other adult with disciplinary advantages - was very entertaining.  
  
"I'm sure." He gave Sean a suspectful gaze, then went back to the room. He propped a folding chair in front of it.  
  
"It's too light, sir," Sean said, and the group sniggered as the door swung closed, causing the chair to go flying and Mr. Radditch to disappear.  
  
"Manning, come here." Craig stood up, feeling slightly scared on account of Mr. Radditch speaking to him directly. He motioned to the shelf of brochures that were sitting against the wall by his office. "Put this -" Craig lifted it up easily, and stuck it in front of the door, but it blocked him from getting out. Trying to escape the claustrophic office which was a death sentance for any student, he climbed on the shelf, but slid because of the magazines.  
  
"Isn't that a fire hazard, sir? If there was a fire you wouldn't be able to escape and would die. None of us would want that, but if there happened to be a fire...."  
  
"What are you doing, Manning? Get this out of here!" exclaimed Principal Radditch.  
  
Ellie chuckled silently to herself, and couldn't help the thought that was running through her mind.  
  
'This could potentially be only a half bad day.' 


	2. chapter two::

The Breakfast Club  
  
By: Frankie B.  
  
Disclaimer: This is a product of my imagination, though some of the lines are direct quotes from the movie The Breakfast Club. The characters are not mine but belong to the creators of Degrassi. I own nothing, because if I did, Manny would get what's coming to her, Ellie would finally hook up with Spinner, because we all knew that it was going to happen, and I would marry Marco (cuz he's not gay in my world).  
  
A/N: This one is for all of my wonderful and curious reviewers! I realize that Jimmy would have been a better jock, but I didn't want him and Ellie together (EW... NO) and I don't really know if I like Ellie and Craig together, but it's working for now... I know Ellie isn't supposed to talk, but I don't really care because I'm not following the entire script religiously.... Jade: Nope, I didn't realize that but cool! Sugar&Spice, Shan: I do not plan on following the entire movie script, word for word and plot - twist for plot - twist. But there will obviously be some similarities.... Boy Meets Degrassi, tricia, RockinGurl: Thanks a bushel for reviewing! I love The Breakfast Club, and Degrassi! Keep reading everyone!!!! Luv ya!  
  
::chapter two::  
  
The Media Room was completely silent, void of any noise at all. This was quite surprising, as they could have been having a mini version of the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and no one would know, because the door to the principal's office was completely sound proofed, so he could really focous on the kids problems. Sean suspected it was so he could listen to Britney Spears turned up all the way and just jam around the room. But it could be to get to the bottum of kids problems, if you wanted to think of him in that friendly sort of way....  
  
The room was too quiet. With Paige checking out some annoying fashion site, and Craig looking up photography junk. He could only imagine that Tobey was looking up Barbie Dolls and Ellie was on a suicide hotline. This was just way too boring for him. He needed to do something to perk up the dulldrums before he fell asleep.  
  
"So. Princess Paige. When's the wedding?" he asked, referring to her boyfriend Spinner. They were one of Degrassi's hottest couples, like Nick and Jessica, or Victoria and Beckam, or Prince Charming and Cinderella.... Or something....  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly annoyed. Well, who wouldn't be when you look perfect and have a perfect relationship, and practically are perfect.... Then again, she was in Saturday detention....  
  
"You and Spinner. I figure, you better make an honest man out of him... if you get what I'm saying." He grinned cheekily at her, and it was all she could do to not slap him hard across the face. Because she really, really felt like it.  
  
"Shut up, man. No one wants to start any trouble. No one wants to be in here for another Saturday," said Craig.  
  
"I know I don't," Tobey piped up. Everyone turned to stare at him, as if to say, did you just say something, el geeko? "I mean, because well, who wants to be here on a Saturday.... I know I have better things to be doing."  
  
"Like what? Hanging out with your little geeky frineds?" asked Sean.  
  
"Leave him alone," said Paige, even though she didn't know why she was sticking up for the little dork. She didn't know him.  
  
"Is there a secret romance I'm detecting here?" Sean teased.  
  
Tobey blushed scarlet, and then a blue color. Paige rolled her eyes and went back to ignoring the fact that she wasn't at home by herself. She could almost pretend that, too. If it weren't for the fact that she was surrounded by these intensely creepy people!  
  
"Look, Radditch is going to catch us. Why can't we all just, you know, write our papers and try to get it over with?" asked Craig, not wanting to get in anymore trouble. He had to worry about tons of things at the moment; his band, Manny, Ash, his sister.... Plenty of things on the soulful boys' mind.  
  
"Because," Sean replied, "that is just too boring and un - fun. You know what I say. I say, let's get the Princess, im - pregnated." He grinned at Paige while she fumed.  
  
"Hey, knock it off," said Craig, defensively. "No one wants to hear that."  
  
Sean glared at Craig for a moment, then chuckled. He sighed and scooted his chair back, then propped his feet up on the table by Paige. He grinned cheekily at her, and she rolled her eyes. She glared at Craig then, and Tobey watched them intently. This was probably the closest he was going to come to having his own little piece of gossip - and everyone was going to want to know what happened in the detention, as it was an obvious situation. Craig and Sean - Sean could still have feelings for Ash, and wnat her back? Would Paige hate Sean for breaking up Jimmy (her boyfriend's best friend) and Ashley (her ex - best friend)? Would there be a catfight between Ellie and Paige (everyone knew it was going to happen)? He couldn't think of anything that would happen with him in it, so he planned on kicking back and enjoying the show.  
  
That is, until Sean decided to pick on someone else.  
  
"So, el Nerdo, we all know you've thought about it." Sean grinned like a chesire cat and watched Tobey's confused expression develope.  
  
"Thought about what?"  
  
"Im - pregnating the princess. Of you im - pregnating the princess. Think of it. Your little, Japanimae in the background, in Japanese, the Princess on your bottum bunk. 'Oh, Tobey,' she'd say, and then, 'is it supposed to be that soft?'" He burst into laughter as Tobey turned purple from blushing, and Paige looked digusted.  
  
"And that would never, ever happen," said Paige, her voice striking a great resemblance to Lauren Dally in Valley Girl.  
  
"Yeah, dream on, Sean," managed Tobey. "You're only saying it because that's what you want." He turned back to his computer screen, trying to ignore his glasses, which were fogging somewhat from the heat of his face.  
  
Sean gave Paige a once over. She was pretty, and thin, but she wasn't as thin or as perfect as Emma had been. He shook his head. "You know I don't like my girls with that much meat on their bones. Not that your fat or anything, Paige. I just like my girls really thin." He raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not fat," replied Paige pointedly, while the rest of the room rolled their eyes (especially Ellie). "I'm not."  
  
"No, not right now, but I can totally see you pushing maximum density." He puffed his cheeks up and she slapped a manicured hand straight across his face. She glared at him with all of the loathing that ( the loathing I personally have for Hilary Duff) she had in all of her being.  
  
"You just slapped me!" exclaimed Sean.  
  
"And you completely deserved it," piped up Ellie from her spot in the back of the room, where she had been all by herself.  
  
"Was I talking to you? No." Sean rolled his eyes and Ellie just sat there, staring at them.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that! I suggest you shut your mouth right now, before any of us get into a fight, and before Radditch comes in. Let's just write our papers, all right?" Craig cut in, and the group did silence. They continued to stare at eachother for the longest time, in silence. But then one by one, they turned to their computer screens.  
  
'Six hours and thirty eight minutes to go,' thought Ellie, with a sigh. 


End file.
